The Doughnut Man
by darkaznang3l
Summary: Its Sasuke's birthday and Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi are planning him a birthday party at his most favorite place in the world! The 'Krispy Kreme! R&R please!


The Doughnut Man

Okay…so I decided to write a new and funny one-shot about something random because I am…as a matter of fact, a random person! I didn't know what to write at first, but then I got this huge crave for doughnuts! So, since I can't have it, I'll write about it!

……………………………………………………………………….

It was a Saturday morning and Sasuke was all prepared to go meet his teammates at the bridge. Little did he know, it was his birthday. He was so focused on his training that he had forgotten all about it. So he just walked out of the door like every normal day and arrived at the bridge. He saw Sakura and Naruto whispering something.

"Okay, so you know the plan right?" whispered Sakura. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei should be here in about 6 and a half seconds," said Naruto in the lowest voice possible. "AHEM!" ahem-ed Sasuke who felt a little offended that he was left out of this little conversation.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" chimed Sakura with a sheepish smile. Sasuke ignored her and leaned back on the bridge. Naruto kept on looking at his watch. 1 second passed…2 seconds passed…3…4…5…6...and a half! "Where's Kakashi!" yelled Naruto, hyperventilating. Then about a half seconds later Kakashi arrived. "You're late Kakashi…" said Naruto looking sad. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well! Today is a very important day!" Kakashi said then eyeing his eyeball at Sasuke. Then he clapped his two hands together, "We are going to the 'Krispy Kreme!' Now isn't that great?" he said then wiped a tear off his eyeball.

Somehow, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all knew that one of Sasuke's favorite places is the 'Krispy Kreme'. How? I don't know. But he has liked them ever since he was just a little boy, before Itachi killed the clan.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke! I am going to the 'Krispy Kreme'! Do you want to go?" asked Itachi holding a wallet full of money. "Do I? YES!" exclaimed Sasuke excitedly, and slipped on his shoes. _

_They arrived at the 'Krispy Kreme' and Sasuke jumped excitedly while standing in line. "Sasuke, calm down. It will be our turn soon," Itachi said trying to keep his brother from jumping any more. _

_They waited for a long time since the line was long. A lot of people liked the 'Krispy Kreme' so it was crowded. It was finally their turn and Sasuke ran up to the counter. "I want a strawberry jelly doughnut with LOTS of rainbow sprinkles! And I want another doughnut with NO sprinkles and lots of chocolate!" Sasuke said then tapped the counter eagerly. Itachi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder then looked at the lady who was taking orders. "I would like a strawberry doughnut." "Okay. Now would that be here or to go?" the lady asked, whose name tag read Irene. "Here," Itachi answered._

_Sasuke and Itachi looked for a table and sat down. A few minutes later, Irene came out with Sasuke and Itachi's doughnut. Sasuke grabbed the doughnut and stuffed it in his mouth. "MMM! This is SO GOOD! I LOVE THE KRISPY KREME! IT'S MY MOST FAVORITE PLACE IN THE WORLD!" Sasuke shouted, while standing on the table. _

And that is Sasuke's story of his 'Krispy Kreme' love. "Okay! Now march!" Kakashi said then pointing the way to the 'Krispy Kreme'. Sasuke felt a little happy and giggly inside for they were about to go to his most favorite place in the world. But why? Sasuke was still wondering why they were going there. Today isn't a special day or anything. Or is it?

The three happy genins and one Jounin arrived at the 'Krispy Kreme' front door. They all walked in and got in line. It was a pretty long line and Sasuke hated this. He wanted his most favorite doughnut in the world right now.

It was finally their turn to order and Sasuke, like always, ran up to the counter to meet the one and only, IRENE! "Hi Sasuke! It's so great to see you again! So what will you have today?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I want a strawberry jelly doughnut with LOTS of rainbow sprinkles! And I want another doughnut with NO sprinkles and lots of chocolate!" Sasuke said. "Wow! Who knew Sasuke was so fruity!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shut up baka!" Sasuke said.

Kakashi walked up to the counter. "Hmm…I would like a…" Irene was getting ready to write down his order. "…no…" then she put her hand down. "How about a…" she got ready to write down his order again. "…hmm…no…" Irene got frustrated. "How about a jelly doughnut?" she asked. "Yeah! I want a jelly doughnut!" Kakashi exclaimed. Irene, the lady taking the orders, rolled her eyes, and wrote down Kakashi's order.

"My turn!" yelled Naruto running up to the counter. "I want the super cream filled strawberry jelly donut with a layer of strawberry on the top!" shouted Naruto. Irene was shocked. How could such a little person eat so much? "Ok…and I assume that's all" she said writing down his order. Naruto nodded and everyone waited for Sakura to order.

She stared at all the delightful donuts with awe and wanted to try each and every one. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. She had just noticed that she was on a diet. "I would like the plain ones with no sugar please," she said sadly. "Ok! Now how about you find a place to sit and we will give you your donuts there!" Irene said cheerfully.

The four had all found a place to sit and…sat there. A person bringing out the donuts walked up to their table and handed each one of them their yummy donuts.

"Mmm…this is so good!" exclaimed Naruto with a mouthful of cream filled donuts. Sasuke and Kakashi nodded. Sakura didn't. Instead, she just stared pitifully at her lame-o donut.

Sasuke couldn't help but think of the time when he and Itachi went to buy donuts. Right now he WOULD be standing on the tables and screaming at how the 'Krispy Kreme' is his favorite place, but he didn't want to look stupid and dorky, or worse, fruity. So instead he just thought about it in his mind. He kept on thinking about it and stopped because he noticed Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura huddling and whispering something, WITHOUT HIM! It happened twice today and now he was getting suspicious.

"Okay, READY!" Naruto shouted.

Then out of nowhere popped up everyone! All the Jounin teachers and their students! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!" they all shouted. "Wha- what? It's my birthday?" he asked and looked blankly at everyone. Everyone was wearing a 'Krispy Kreme' hat and Sakura put one on Sasuke's head. "Yeah! Didn't you know? I guess you were too focused on your training to notice!" Sakura chimed.

"Okay! I love donuts! Bring out the cake!" Kiba shouted. Shino was like, no, Kiba, no. But it was only in his mind. Sasuke still looked confused. Cake? What cake?

He kept thinking for a minute. A lady who works at the store came out and was holding a plate with a VERY big donut on it. It was pink and had a lit candle on it. She placed it down on Sasuke's table.

"Sasuke! You are getting older so you must protect your youth! But FIRST! Let's sing the 'Happy Birthday Song'!" Lee shouted. Sasuke frowned. He never liked 'Happy Birthday Songs', except when his mom and dad sang it to him.

"Happy birthday to yoooooooou!

Happy birthday to yoooooou!

Happy birthday dear, Sasukeeeeeee!

Happy birthday to yooooooooou!"

"Make a wish Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino and Sakura in unison. Sasuke still felt a little weird for no one had celebrated his birthday ever since his brother killed the clan. But still, he didn't protest and stared at the oversized, pink donut. A wish? Of course he would wish for Itachi to have never killed the clan, but that was out of the question. But he couldn't think of a better wished so…he wished for Itachi to have never killed the clan. He then blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"Alright! Now that we got THAT out of the way! We can finally eat the pink, oversized donut!" Naruto and Kiba shouted.

"Hey! It's Sasuke's birthday! So it's only fair that HE gets the first slice!" Sakura yelled and bonked the two boys on the head. Hinata shyly handed Sasuke a knife to cut the donut for everyone. He cut a BIG slice for himself, a normal slice for Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji and the teachers, and TINY slice for Naruto and Kiba. "HEY!" they both said, staring at their pathetic little piece slice.

Everyone enjoyed their slice of donut except Naruto and Kiba, who finished it in one bite. "Okay! Now for your birthday resolution!" Lee shouted. "My birthday resolution?" Sasuke asked. "Yes! You are getting older! Which means you must strive for your goals even MORE!" he said with fire in his eyes.

"Um…okay? Well I guess it's obvious that my 'resolution' is to kill Itachi and restore the clan…" Sasuke said. "Gee, wasn't THAT hard to figure out," Shikamaru said sarcastically. Ino and Sakura glared at him. He noticed that, THAT was definitely the wrong thing to say and backed away.

"Okay! Now that we ate the donut and got a free 'Krispy Kreme' hat, let's go home…" Naruto said.

"WHAT! You just planned my birthday party just so you can get some donuts and a FREE 'Krispy Kreme' hat!" Sasuke shouted.

"No, that wasn't the reason. You see, we never thought that the party would never go this far since you are one of the biggest protesters, NEXT to Neji of course," Kakashi said thoughtfully. Neji was about to PROTEST since HE was THE biggest protester with Sasuke next to him, but since he IS the biggest protester, he decided not to.

"SOOOO, we never planned the next part of your party! Well, we all had a great time and its time for me to go!" Kakashi said then strolled out the door. Then he stuck his head through the door and said, "Oh and happy birthday Sasuke." Then finally left.

"Er-okay…" everyone said to themselves. "Well! It was true. We never planned the next part! We thought you would protest before even going here! Since you ARE indeed ONE of the biggest protesters ever, NEXT to Neji. No offense Neji. But we ALL had a great time and it's time for us to go!" Lee said and left. Everyone followed and left Sasuke alone in the store.

Well, he wasn't alone. Sakura and Naruto was still there. "Well…come on, let's all walk home together," Sakura said. So she and Naruto started walking out the store but Sasuke was still standing there. They both stopped and stared at him. "Come on Sasuke! We're all going to walk home! It's your birthday so we will walk you to YOUR house first!" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded and followed them and thinking. The Krispy Kreme is his most FAVORITE place in the world!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! My first one shot! I hoped you liked it! And please review and I will appreciate it much! Thanks!


End file.
